baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Rich Girl In Town Episode
Mission Creek High School | Hallway Adam, Bree, Chase, Brooke, Debby, Nanny, Marcus, Spencer and Lora stand together Brooke: Leo, we haven’t seen you with Lola lately Leo: Cuz we broke up Brooke: Why? Leo: You Brooke: I thought, you’re over me Leo: No!! I mean because she didn’t like you and you’re like a sister to me and Brooke: I got it!! Chase: But who is that?? *points at a girl* Brooke: *uses her identical app* That’s Delany Rivers, a transffer from New York Nanny: How do you know? Brooke: I heard that a new girl is coming. I go talk to her Marcus: Brooke Holden, the welcome committee Brooke: Oh shut up Marcus!! *walks off and towards Delany* Hey Delany: *closes her locker* Hey, you’re the first one, who talks to me here Brooke: I know, how it is to be new Delany: To the end of the school year? Brooke: Okay… Not in that way. But 5 years ago I was the new one Delany: How old are you? Brooke: 19 Delany: Did you repeat a year? Brooke: Yea… Kinda.. But not because of my bad grades, cuz they weren’t bad… Delany: Why then? Brooke: I’m a freak Delany: Why? Brooke: I’m a mother of twins Delany: I love babys Brooke: (surprised) You do? Delany: Yes!! And I totally get you Brooke: Why? Delany: I just had a baby… But my parents took her away from me… Brooke: I’m so sorry for you Delany: It’s okay Brooke: There are more teen parents at the school. Come!! Brooke and Delany walk over to the gang Brooke: Guys, that’s Delany Delany: Hey guys Debby: Hey, I’m Debby and those are my cousins/adoptive sibs/adoptive cousins and their partners Delany: Who what now? Debby: That’s *points at Adam and Lora* Adam and his girlfriend Lora. That’s *points at Nanny* my best friend Nanny. That’s *points at Chase* Chase and that’s *points at Spencer and Marcus* Brooke’s husband Spencer and her brother Marcus and that’s *points at Leo* Leo Delany: Now I get it!! Bree: Where do you live? Delany: Some call it “Rich Hill mountains” and all the rich people live there Leo: Hey, that’s were we live Delany: Seriously? Brooke: Well, they live there!!! Spencer and I have our own apartment in the city Marcus: And I live alone… Delany: You do? Why? Brooke: Cuz I’m his only family and I’m married and have a family After school | With Marcus and Bree Marcus: So… Bree Bree: What’s up, Marcus?? Marcus: I… Bree: You… what?? Marcus: *kisses her* Bree: *kisses him surprised back* They pull apart Bree: What was that about?? Marcus: Sorry… But I’m kinda in love with you Bree: Wha- I’m Brooke’s best friend Marcus: I know… but.. you’re the first girl I like since… what was her name again? Bree: Nina? Marcus: Yea, I think… Bree: See Marcus… It’s never gonna work. You tried to destroy me and Brooke is like a sister to me and it just would be weird Marcus: Why does everything has to be about perfect Brooke?? Bree: Brooke isn’t perfect. She’s far from perfect Marcus: But she seems to be Bree: She’s not! Marcus: But she is so nice and such a great mom Bree: A lot of training Marcus: I gotta go *superspeeds away* Bree: MARCUS!! With Debby Debby: How long do you going to be on Mission Creek High? Delany: For a year Nanny: That means, you're going to graduate with us?? Delany: Yes Debby: So we’re Debby Davenport, Nanny Holt and Delany Rivers, the awesomest students of Mission Creek High School Delany: *laughs* Sure, why not Nanny: I agree with rich girl Delany: First day and already a nickname that has something to do with my money. Or better my parents money Nanny: Get used to it!! Cuz that school is far from ordinary Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript